Heatwave
by SibylVanestiel
Summary: Cas gets creative when the A/C doesn't work. Slash.


The A/C had been busted in the motel all week, and it's not like the impala offered much relief while the boys were in the car either. Sam suggested they switch motel's but they were so close to wrapping it up Dean just called him a pussy and told him to tough it out. Cas was unaffected by the heat so naturally, he had nothing to add on the subject; staring at the Winchesters as they argued in their way.

Dean had always slept in a t-shirt and boxers, but tonight he gave up the shirt and sprawled out on top of the blankets in his underwear. Cas didn't sleep, so if he had nowhere else to be he would just sit in the motel and silently power down in his angel mode to a statue-like stillness.

On this night, Cas had other ideas. He and his hunter had spent very little time alone in the past few weeks and there was no reason not to release some tension. Sam was snoring soundly and as per the agreement he and the younger Winchester had worked out for just such an occasion, he saw no reason not to make sure Sam didn't wake to see something he would find uncomfortable.

Crossing the room, leaning over to tap Sam's forehead lightly between the eyes; helping the man to pass into a deeper sleep. Dean didn't know about this arrangement outright, but he suspected- seeing as Sam had always been a light sleeper. Unfortunately his younger brother had witnessed him and his angel at their late night activities before and while accepting of the situation he was not exactly pleased to see it with his own eyes.

The angel removed his coat, draping it at the foot of the bed as he stepped over to Dean's sleeping figure. Crawling over to the man he placed a hand upon the shoulder he had marked. The hunter turned his head and smiled through slatted eyes.

"Sorry, Cas, it's just too hot in here. Soon, I promise."

The grip on his shoulder tightened as Dean heard the rustle of wings beat, eyes still dewy with sleep. He was shivering suddenly.

"Cas, this is not exactly what I had in mind."

The snow was starting to freeze his feet and his hair was damp. He had no idea where they were, but he was definitely cooled off. The frosty pines suggested he was not in Kansas anymore, but for all he knew it could be Russia.

"Sorry." Cas muttered before the rustle came again.

Dean had expected to find himself back in the motel, but it seemed the angel wasn't giving up so easily. He found himself standing in a walk-in fridge.

"Cas, where are we?"

"The refrigerator of the diner down the block. They are closed for the night; we are very much alone. Are you cool enough?"

"Ok, Cas, I see how committed you are to this now. How about you just beam us back to bed and maybe you can pop out to get a fan or something?"

The angel reached his hand out once more and Dean was relieved to find himself back in the cheap motel he had never imagined he could miss. Cas wasn't with him, which he was hopeful about. If the angel put an end to his sweltering heat that caused his underwear to stick to his thigh he would be very grateful.

Smiling to himself about just what that gratitude entailed, he turned to see the small shoulders and dark hair in the corner fiddling with the outlet. A moment later Cas turned to him with a grin and cocked his head in a slight nod to highlight the humming air conditioner he had installed in record time.

Dean looked over at the sleeping Sam, to make sure he was really out and then grabbed his angel by the neck with one large hand.

Lips met and eyes clouded with desire as angel and hunter came together in a frenzy of lust. It had been too long since they had held one another; touched each other. There was no hesitation as Dean helped Cas out of his remaining clothing and ushered his to the bed while continuing the assault on the angel's mouth.

Morning came too early, but somehow Dean managed to rest in those few hours before dawn. Sam woke him up, refreshed and ready for the day.

"Dean, Come on. I'm already showered and ready to go,"

His older brother just rolled over, tugging the pillow over his head and pretending not to hear him.

"We should get on the road if you want to make it to Bobby's."

Rolling his eyes and sitting up, Dean reached out for his clothes, getting dressed, but not bothering with a shower. Cas was no where to be seen and he suspected he took off when Sam started to stir.

"I slept like a baby last night." Sam smiled. Then his face fell a bit, "Oh."

Dean jutted his chin out to illustrate the A/C Cas had arranged for them, as he put his toothbrush in his mouth.

"I should have guessed, Cas was here. No wonder you're tired."

Happy to remain oblivious to his brother and the angel's nocturnal adventures he shrugged, threw his duffel over his shoulder, and headed for the car.

"I'll take the first shift." He called out as the door closed behind him.


End file.
